A Dangerous Game to Play
by ThewritingsofaJaneite
Summary: Modern day story and High School AU. Madge and Gale hate each other, he is from the Seam and she is a townie. When their bestfriends start dating they have to learn to tolerate the other. One night after Gale' s birthday party they do more than tolerate and now things are starting to get complicated. This dangerous game they are playing has started. How long will it last? RandR
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gale or Madge or any of the Hunger Games Characters.**

 **So this is my new Gale and Madge story. This is set in the present, so no war, multipov. Tell me what you think, please read and review.**

The Beginning

Collins High School was a school Divided. You were either a townie or you were part of the Seam. It was stupid really, Madge knew this but as she looked down the hall at Peeta kissing a Seam girl she couldn't help but cringe a little.

Her best friend had not only switched sides but had done so without telling her. She wanted to go to him, demand answers, and steal her friend back. She didn't though, Madge wasn't the demanding type.

As she watched on though a boy, also from the Seam by the looks of him, walked straight up to the kissing teenagers and pulled them apart. He looked angryly at Peeta before pulling the girl away.

Peeta started after them and that's when Madge decided to interfere. Racing toward Peeta she grabbed his arm. Turning his head he looked like he was going to yell but stopped when he saw who it was.

"I can explain." Was all he said before pulling her into an empty room.

"Okay." She said calmly. Why not hear him out?

"Her name is Katniss and I am in love with her. Have been for a while and I can't believe she loves me back but she does."

"Love? Really Peeta? Do you know what they will do to you? You aren't one of them. She is probably just playing you. A cruel bet to be won."

"You're wrong." Peeta said with a shake of his head. "If it was a bet than it would have ended by now. I've been seeing her for months now. Also, Gale wouldn't have been so mad."

"Months?" She tried to hide her hurt.

"I'm sorry, Madge. We aren't keeping it a secret anymore though. I love her and even if she didn't love me back I wouldn't give her up now."

With that he left Madge standing alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gale was trying not to lose his cool. Not only did he not approve of Katniss' secret relationship, a fact he had been saying for weeks now, he couldn't beleive they would make a public display of it in the middle of the hall. In front of people who would never approve.

His best friend must have lost her mind. The bread boy had caused her to lose all her sense. She was suppose to be the rational one in their friendship.

"What. The. Crap. Was that?" He asked pulling her down the hall.

She yanked out of his grip, always the fighter, she wasn't going to let Gale Hawthorne bully her.

"You know what it was, I'm tired of pretending. So stop doing it yourself. Peeta and I are together and nothing is going to change that."

As she turned to walk away he reached for her. All of his anger disappearing, he didn't want her to be disappointed in him.

"I'm sorry, Catnip. I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't like Townies but if you trust him I can try to give him a chance. No promises though."

A smile formed on her face and she hugged him before going off to find Peeta.

Gale starts to head back the way he came when the girl from earlier walked past him. She had been the one that stopped Peeta from following them. She looked familiar but he couldn't place why he thought that.

She glanced at him but didn't say anything as she walked past. He decided to speak though.

"He better not hurt her." Was all he said.

She scoffed but turned back to face him.

"If anyone is going to get hurt it would be Peeta."

"No, Katniss doesn't do PDA. She likes him a lot."

"Well he claims it's love so..."

Love? Gale tries not to laugh. Peeta thinks he loves Katniss. They were both crazy.

"And you believe him, Townie?"

"Madge. Yes I believe him. He wouldn't use that word if he didn't. Or at least think he did."

That's why she looks familier, she was Mayor Undersee' Daughter.

"Well, for his sake, let's hope he is right"

Gale walked away from Madge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her parents divorce was getting ugly. The yelling had kept Madge up all night. To add insult to injury she had been brought into the middle of it this morning.

Since her father was the mayor he couldn't leave town but her mother could. They wanted to know who she was going to chose. The coast with mom or the place she grew up in with dad. She didn't want to stay with either of them, she didn't like them very much right now.

She had escaped as quickly as possible. Driving herself to school she tried not to cry. Why did they have to be like this? Couldn't they just get along for her sake?

She had kept the tears in until she saw Peeta in the hall with Katniss, again. It had been a week since the PDA but Peeta and Madge hadn't said much to eachother. Seeing him with Katniss made Madge feel like her world was falling apart.

Peeta glanced up and saw Madge. He must have been able to tell she was upset. The smile disappeared from his face and he started toward her. Not beeing able to deal with that right now she ran into the girls' bathroom.

Once inside the tears started. Locked in a stall she willed them to stop but they just wouldn't. Fifteen minutes later, with the tears somewhat controlled, Madge walked out of the stall.

Looking up she saw Katniss standing with her back against the sink. She looked slightly annoyed and Madge didn't know what to make of that.

Katniss pulled a pack of tissues out of her pocket. Reaching out she handed them to Madge. Madge tryed to take them but Katniss kept a grip on them.

"I'm sorry that you don't like me. I wish you did because he loves you and I love him. Which means that no matter how many tears you cry I am not going anywhere. So get use to having me around."

She let go of the tissues and heads for the door. Katniss had just threatened Madge in a round about way and it made her laugh.

"Wow, I can see why he likes you. My parents are getting a divorce. To spite each other they have brought me into the middle. Am I a little upset that I feel like I can't talk to my best friend because he won't keep his hands off of you? Maybe, but don't flatter yourself into thinking my tears were because of you. You are not the center of my world, Katniss Everdean."

Katniss walked back over to Madge with a sigh.

"Sorry. He looked so hurt when you ran in here and I was just trying to protect him."

"Don't you think we should be on the same side then? Instead of against each other."

Katniss smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Friends?"

Madge took her hand and smiled back.

"Friends."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You and the Mayor's daughter? Friends?"

Gale couldn't believe what he was hearing. They had been having the same conversation on and off for the past three months. Madge had even shown up with Peeta a few times to hangout but Gale still couldn't believe Katniss and Madge were friends.

"I'm not having this conversation with you again, Gale, and you know her name."

"Why are they even coming tonight? It's my birthday. I don't want them here."

Katniss glared at him.

"That is why I invited them. You are being stubborn and it needs to stop. We are a package deal, Me and Peeta and Madge."

Gale rolled his eyes. Peeta was okay he guessed but Madge was unbearable. Well at least in the brief moments he had spent with her. He sighed maybe his bestfriend was right.

"Fine." He answered and she smiled.

An hour later Madge walked into his house. Her hair is pulled away from her face. Her make-up is natural looking and the green dress she is wearing reminds him of the forests on the outskirts of their Virginian town.

 _She is trying too hard_ , He thinks.

"Pretty dress." Everyone can hear the mocking tone in his voice. He thinks he has her baited by the gleam in her eye but she just hands over an envelope.

"Happy Birthday, Gale."

Now he looks like a butthole and his mood is turning sour again.

Not for long though. Madge finds him a little later in the kitchen.

"So you like my dress?"

"No. It's like you planned your look out too much. No one cares what you look like, Undersee."

"I only care what you think, Gale, I wore it for you." Her tone is condescending and he turns to look at her.

He might actually be able to tolerate this version of Madge. The one who fights back.

"Sorry to disappoint, sweetheart, it does nothing for me."

"Not yet." She mocks.

A few minutes after she leaves the room he is still frozen on the spot. He laughs, she thought she could win this, whatever this was, and the thought made him laugh again.

They would just have to see about that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't know what game they were playing but she liked it, she needed an escape from her home life. She liked the idea of Gale being that escape. Her parents would never approve.

That wasn't the appeal though. Gale looked like he knew how to be a distraction and she was already looking forward to the next round.

A couple hours later the anticipation of their next conversation ended when Madge's phone started ringing. It was her mom.

Excusing herself she found a private place to take the call.

"Madge, where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"What? Why?"

"I can't be here any longer. Not in this house with that man. We are leaving."

Madge heart lurched.

"No I'm not moving. I am staying here, with my friends, at my school, living in that house with that man."

"Madge..."

"You are both being selfish. I am the child and you are the adults. Just leave me alone while you realize that."

She hung up and sighed. She couldn't believe she had done that but it felt good.

Hearing the party she almost rejoined it but then decided not to, she sat down on the bed in the room instead.

She sent Katniss a text telling her she had went home. Looking around the room she realized she was in Gale's room.

The walls were a blue color and bed spread matched. He had a bookshelf beside the window and one of the shelves had trophies on it, for wrestling and hunting.

She bearly registered the goodbyes being made in the livingroom or the front door being shut, she got off the bed to look at the pictures on his nightstand. One of Gale and Katniss, another of a man and women, probably his parents, a couple with mini Gale look-a-likes, and a few other ones. She liked the version of Gale that was in the pictures. She wanted to know this Gale.

She stood there a few more minutes but the door opening startled her. She spun around to find a shocked Gale in the doorway.

"Madge?"

"Sorry! I came in here to take a phone call and then got distracted. I will get out of your hair."

She walked toward him to leave the room but he didn't move. She gave him a look of confusion but he stayed where he was.

"You don't have to leave right away. My family is out of town for the night. Besides Katniss says we should be friends."

He gave her a lopsided grin and closed the bedroom door. So she guessed she was staying.

"Are these your siblings?" She was trying not to let things get awkward.

"Yeah," He replied, "Rory, Vick, and Posy."

"I wish I had siblings." She picked up a picture of the four of them and smiled.

Gale laughed, "You say that because you don't know what it's like."

"Having someone to lean on would be nice though. Especially now that my parents only care about themselves."

"I heard about that, I'm sorry."

Of course he had heard. The whole town probably knew. She went to turn away but his hand on her back stopped her. He look sad.

Before she knew what was happening he was leaning toward her. Their lips met and Madge felt like she had put her finger in an electrical socket. She jumped away from him and her back met wall.

While her face was shocked, Gale looked curious and she could see something resembling desire in his eyes.

"I lied. Your dress is driving me crazy."

She stared at him for a moment. They could do this, she had wanted a distraction and even though she had playful banter in mind this physical act of kissing could work just as well. Maybe even more than the talking. Besides all they were going to do was kiss.

"Okay but..." Gale was slowly closing the distance "...only this once.

He reached her and put a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. He started leaning in, so she quickly add to her conditions.

"And no one can know."

A breathe away he said, "obviously."

He's lips met her's again and Madge felt like she just might be on fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gale wasn't sure what had made him kiss her the first time. She was a freaking townie and he didn't like her, despite what had happened in the kitchen. But she had looked so sad and she had been hiding in his room. That didn't quite explain it though, Katniss had been sad before and he had never kissed her, and yes the dress was driving him crazy but still.

He might not know why he kissed her the first time but he did know why he kissed her the second time. She had looked so vulnerable and innocent leaning against his wall and she was agreeing to this thing that was happening between them. Something that hadn't happened in a long time. Plus it was his birthday and the house was empty.

They stayed against the wall for a second but then he started backing up, trying to get to the bed. Sitting down he got Madge to straddle his lap. This is when the kissing intensified.

She tasted like mints and Strawberries. Her hair was soft as he tangled his fingers in the blonde strands. The noise she made when he did that only made him want to get closer. He turned them, Madge laying on the bed and Gale above her. A look of desire was in her eyes and he almost jumped away from her. When she reached up and started kiss him again the thought left him.

That is until her finger tips touched his skin. She was tugging at his hem. With his knees still on either side of her he sat up. She looked confused and she reached for him again.

"Are you sure about this?" He needed her to be sure.

"Please, Gale, kiss me."

"I need you to say you are sure, Madge."

The look of desire only seemed to grow in her eyes.

"I am sure. I want this. Kiss me."

So he did and the next time she reached for the hem of his shirt he didn't stop her.


	2. After

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Characters.** **Nor the bands I mention in the chapter.**

 **Chapter two! I love this story guys, I hope y'all do as well.** **Read and Review :)**

After

The other side of the bed was empty. The smell of food had woken Madge up. The aroma of coffee and what she thought might be waffels filled the air. Rolling over she found clothes laid on the bed.

Slowly she sat up, reaching for the clothing she looked around the room. The sun was shining through the windows, her dress was on the floor beside the bed, and her phone was on the night stand.

Reaching for the phone she saw that she had 6 text messages and 20 missed calls. She should feel guilty for upsetting her parents, but after the last few months of how they had acted she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. She read the messages.

11:30 Dad: Past curfew, come home now.

11:40 Missed call: Dad

11:45 Dad: Where are you? Getting worried.

11:46 Missed Call: Dad

11:55 Missed Call: Dad

12:00 Mom: Call your father and please tell him you aren't with me. He doesn't believe me.

12:05 Missed Call: Dad

12:15 Missed Call: Dad

12:16 Dad: This is not funny, Madge, WHERE ARE YOU?

12:20 Missed Call: Dad

12:45 Missed Call: Peeta

1:00 Dad: Drove around and called Peeta. He says you are not with him. Please call me back. I know you are mad but please let me know you are okay.

1:25 Dad: Madge please.

1:30 Missed Call: Peeta

The other 12 calls where spread out from 1:45 to 7:30 this morning (45 minutes ago), 2 more from Peeta and the rest from her dad. Okay now she did feel bad. He didn't deserve to think his daughter was in trouble.

He answered in two rings. His voice was filled with panic. Before he could say anything besides her name Madge jumped in.

"I am so sorry, really I am. I didn't mean to disappear like that. Mom called and tried to get me to leave with her. I just needed to shut everything out for a little while. I stayed with a friend, I'm safe. I lost track of time and fell asleep. I'm really sorry, dad."

Her dad sighed, "I've never been so scared, Madge. We will talk more when you get home. Which is soon, right?"

"Yes, I won't be more than an hour."

After hanging up with her dad Madge got dressed. She had to roll up the sweat pants, which were obviously Gale's, but the shirt wasn't too big. It was a t-shirt for a band Madge had never heard of before, Lord Huron.

Walking out of the bedroom Madge followed the delicious smell into the kitchen. Entering the room she saw Gale standing in front of the coffee maker. He only had basketball shorts on and she felt like she should avert her eyes. Which was silly after last night. Clearing her throat she spoke.

"Smells good in here."

Gale spun around and gave her a goofy grin.

"I hope you like waffles. How do you take your coffee?"

He placed a plate of waffles on one of the place mates. He just stood there waiting and she realized he was waiting on her answer about the coffee.

"Black is fine," She took a seat at the table, "I can't really stay long."

He brought her the coffee. Then he grabbed the other plate and sat down across from her. He started eating.

"Did you sleep okay?" He had ignored her comment about leaving.

Taking a sip of coffee she just nodded. Meeting his eyes was becoming impossible. She didn't really want to eat waffles and make small talk with Gale Hawthorne. This was crazy, sitting across from the guy she could barely call an acquaintance, who she slept with, eating waffles, and talking about beauty sleep. She shouldn't still be here.

Instead of leaving she took a bit of the food. Why did he always make her do the opposite of what she should do? She looked up at him and caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You said it was fine. Remember? I asked you."

"That doesn't mean it's not awkward, Gale."

"It doesn't have to be, Madge. It could be the start of a friendship."

Start of a friendship? Yeah right. Madge wanted to laugh but she was too busy trying not to panic about what happened last night.

"Yes, because when Katniss asks what was the ice breaker in our previously non-existent friendship I will tell her we took each others clothes off."

Gale put down his fork and glared at her.

"I should have known you were going to be difficult."

"Yeah, well... I am a townie after all."

"So that's what this is about? I hurt your feelings."

Madge didn't even know what this was about. She didn't want to argue. That isn't what she had wanted when she sat down at the table. He scared her a little, the way he had made her feel last night had scared her. Then he had provide her with clothes and made her breakfast. Plus the small talk, it was all too much.

"No, I'm sorry, I did want last night. It is okay. I do need to go though. I promised my dad I would be home soon. He has been worried."

Both Half-lies and half-truthes filled the words that had come from her mouth.

"Madge..." He started as she got up from the table.

"Thanks for breakfast."

She walked out of the kitchen, out of the house. Again he didn't stop her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gale couldn't stop looking at her. It had been a week and a half since she had left him in his kitchen. He wasn't sure how waffles had turned into a arguement but he hadn't seen her since and he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Madge. Except... he couldn't stop looking at her.

Madge was on the opposite side of the cafeteria. She was sitting with some girls Gale guessed where friends, and she was wearing a grey cardigan. She looked pretty and she was laughing about something one of the girls had said. Gale liked her like this, care-free.

He needed to stay away from her though. He understood that, they weren't friends and one night together was not going to change that fact. Which was fine with him. All he knew about the girl was that her parents were getting divorced, she was an only child, and that she was close to Peeta. He didn't need to know more.

A motion on his right brought his gaze away from the Mayor's daughter. Ava Locke was now sitting beside him. Their fathers had been close friends at one time. Gale and Ava had grown up together. She was a nice girl even if she was too clingy.

"Hey Ava." Gale turned his full attention to the blonde.

"Hey Gale, not thinking of doing anything terrible to the Mayor's daughter are you?"

A look of confusion came over Gale's face. What did she mean? Gale do something terrible to Madge? He could feel his face turn red as he thought about the other night in his room. Ava couldn't be talking about that though, especially since that hadn't been terrible.

"You were staring at her and it's no secret how you feel about townies."

Ava batted her eyelids and gave him a smile Gale was sure she thought was sensual. It wasn't, Gale tried not to cring.

"Ummm..." Gale started.

Katniss came out of nowhere and slid in between Gale and Ava. Gale didn't think he had ever been so happy to see his best friend. Ava's face didn't look happy.

"Katniss..." The name was forced from her lips and sickly sweet.

"Ava..." The mocking tone was filled with disgust.

"Don't you have a townie's face to suck?" Ava sounded annoyed.

"We take breaks to eat, Ava, besides we aren't as slutish as some people." Katniss said pointly.

"I'm suprised you can say that word, Katniss, being a prude and all."

"Actually..." Katniss was interrupted.

"Hey Katniss, can I talk to you?"

Gale froze, what was she doing here? He wanted to look at her but stopped himself. She meant nothing to him and he needed to stop staring.

"Hey Madge, sure."

As Katniss got up from the table Ava practically glued herself to Gale. Trying not to role his eyes he slid away from her. Ava wasn't having it though, she put her arm around his waist.

"I didn't know you were into blondes, Gale."

His eyes shot up to meet Madge's, they had a challenge in them. She was mocking him, she knew good and well that she had blonde hair. She also knew good and well that he was into her. Before he could say anything she followed Katniss out of the cafeteria. What had he gotten himself into?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The classroom was empty. Gale looked around and wondered if this was a good place. Now he just need to figure out how to set his plan in motion. He wanted to get Madge alone for a few minutes to talk. Maybe if they talked about what had happened he could stop staring at her. He could tell you the exact color of her hair since it was all he had looked at in History class.

History class, that was it, he could make his reason about History class. They haf just gotten out of that class, so that would make sense.

Stepping into the hall he looked around for her. She was standing at Peeta's locker talking to the young baker, her back to Gale. He moved towards her.

"...well I just don't see how you can say one is better than the other."

"What? Kaleo is far superior to Cage the Elephant."

"You can not compare them. They are both great bands."

"Yes, but..."

"Madge, can I talk to you?" Gale interrupted.

Madge turned towards him. A look of confusion on her face and for a second she just stared at him.

"Alone?" Gale clarified.

"Umm... what do you need to talk to me about?"

Gale wondered if she really was confused or just putting on an act to throw off Peeta.

"History class." Is all he said.

"Go ahead, Madge, I will see you later." Peeta closed his locker and walked away.

Madge's confused look just seems to grow. He pointed at the classroom he had chosen. Gale then tried to steer her into the empty classroom with out touching her.

"So history class?"

"No, I just said that to get you to come in here. I want to talk about the other night."

"Gale. I don't want to talk about the other night. It's over and never happening again."

She turned towards the door but Gale blocked her. He wanted to get through this talk and be done with her.

"I know but I still think we should talk about what happened. We kind of left everything on a bad note. Were you mad?"

Madge rolled her eyes, "No I wasn't mad. I wanted you to be a distraction, yes I know that I was wrong in using you. I thought it would just be banter and then I thought it was just kissing. Despite the night going in an unexpected direction I had fun. Okay?"

He was glad she wasn't mad at him. Gale looked down at her lips. So she wanted a distraction, he could do that for her.

When his lips met her's Madge froze. There was no respones from her, that fact seemed to clear Gale's head. He wasn't suppose to be kissing her. He was suppose to be getting her out of his head. He pulled away and took a step back.

Looking at Madge he realized a few things. 1.She didn't look shocked like usual, she looked confused. 2.She really did look pretty today. 3.He liked kissing her... a lot. 4.Madge wanted a distraction, who's to say she wouldn't go find one. No, he wanted to be the one to distract her. 5.Truth be told he didn't really want to get her out of his head.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have... I mean I wanted to... but I should have asked first. If you don't want to that's fine." He hoped she wanted to kiss him.

"It was suppose to only be the once." She bit her lip.

"Yes but you said you wanted a distraction and I figured I could be the distraction."

Madge bit her lip again. He liked this plan better. He put his hands on her waist.

"Come on Undersee, it could be fun, our little secret."

The more he thought about kissing her, the more he wanted to kiss her. Leaning down his lips grazed her jaw. He moved up to her temple and placed a kiss there. Madge stepped closer and this encouraged him.

He took one hand off her waist and placed it on the side of her face. He moved toward her lips. Even with the encouragement he paused a breathe away. He wanted her to want this too.

Madge reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him the rest of the way. Their lips met and it was worth the anticipation.

It was almost laughable, Gale thought, that they could barely say two words to each other but they could kiss like there was no tomorrow. He liked the way Madge kissed him. Like he had her undivided attention, like the rest of the world disappered and all she saw was him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was suppose to be avoiding him. It had been going so well too. Today at lunch was the first time she had even acknowledged his presence in over a week. She had been avoiding him so that they could avoid this, this thing they were doing now.

Madge was sitting on a desk, her legs around Gale's waist. One of his hands was on her waist the other in her hair, pulling her to him. Keeping her lips on his.

She didn't know why but she loved his hand in her hair. It drove her a little bit crazy. Made her pull him closer.

She liked kissing him. Everything around them melted and that had never happened before. It felt like she was somewhere else, someone else.

Gale's hand moved down and touched her hem. He then moved his hand under her shirt. That is when she broke off the kiss. She moved his hand back to where it had been. She moved to kiss him again but he moved to her neck.

"Come over tonight." Gale said between kisses.

"No." Madge moved till his lips were on her's again.

They kissed until they need to come back up for air. Gale put their foreheads together.

"Come over tonight." He repeated.

"Just kissing Gale, nothing more."

"We can just kiss."

Madge laughed, "Yeah right. I'm not coming over."

Gale made his bottem lip stick out in a pout. Madge laughed again. She kissed his mouth one more time before pushing him back. Getting off the desk she tried to make it look like she hadn't been doing what she had been doing.

"We will continue this another time."

"Far away from your bedroom." She added when he started to say something.

After checking to see if the coast was clear Madge exsited the classroom. She was late for class.


	3. Note

Hey guys!

Sorry, but I am not going to continue with this story. I have major writer's block and I've tried multiple times to figure out where to go next with the story. I am working on my original story, I need to figure out what to do next with Comforting Lucy, and I am trying to finish up school, so I don't really need to focus on this story. If anyone is interested in taking over the idea feel free, but please don't copy the two chapters I have upload already, because I might one day come back to this.

Thanks!


End file.
